In particular, the instant invention is related to an imaging apparatus comprising:                an emission device adapted to emit X-rays, in an irradiation plane comprising an incidence direction,        a detection device adapted to detect X-rays,        
a patient space being defined between said emission device and detection device, and adapted to receive a patient to be imaged,                a detector collimator located between said patient space and said detection device, said detector collimator comprising a X-ray absorbing plate in which a X-ray transparent detector slit is formed,        a motoring device adapted to cause a relative movement of the emission device, the detection device and the detector collimator relative to the patient, along a displacement axis normal to the irradiation plane,        
wherein said detector slit has at least one dimension, along the displacement axis,                a control device adapted to cause the emission device and detection device to operate during said movement, so as to take a plurality of acquisitions, each taken along the same incidence direction, and each in a respective one of a plurality of different positions along said displacement axis.        
EP-A-1 168 249 already describes such an imaging apparatus, which is very beneficial in that it is operable to take a radiograph of a full segment of the patient (sometimes even the full body).
Due to the usefulness of the apparatus as described above, it is to be applied in an ever-broadening range of applications.
The instant invention has notably for object to facilitate the use of the above apparatus in a wide range of applications.